neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Phillip Chandler
Name: Dr. Phillip Chandler Species: '''Imaja, Human configuration '''Height: 6'2" Weight: 185 lbs Eyes: Red Hair color: None Born: '''September 15, 2301 ' '''Faction: '''Imaja '''Profession:' Physician; Xenobiologist; Instigator Background: Dr. Chandler was born on Earth in Seattle, Washington. He had been an excellent student, driven to study medical science. He had hoped to become a surgeon who was qualified to work not only on humans and recoms, but on aliens as well. There was a demand for such talent in the top hospitals in known space...if he could land a job at one of those, his career would be set. Over the years his hard work as a student paid off and he got a scholarship at the University of Alexandria. It was home to some of the best professors in the field. While he studied there he found that there was also a growing demand for xenobiologists...people who could study newly-discovered organisms and catalog the results which then could be claimed as the intellectual property of medical corporations. There was a lot of money in it, and prestige as well, so he also studied that field. By the time he had graduated and began his practice, he was one of the top physicians and xenobiologists in the University. Chandler's work eventually drew him to study accounts about alien beings from beyond our universe...stories that had filtered in from numerous obscure channels. Fanciful at first, but the more he read the accounts, the more it seemed likely to be true. And he became obsessed with it...the idea that man's old stories of gods and angels and demons could possibly be inspired by real beings....if only he could catch a demon and study it. The things he could learn. He had such an opportunity upon hearing of the return of the lost ship, Stellaris. He sent out a group of mercenaries to retrieve the one surviving being on board, Dr. Seito Akai. Akai, a member of the Imaja order, has boarded the Stellaris out of curiosity when the ill-fated ship Warped into orbit around his homeworld of Tarlec, and he was inadvertently brought back to this universe with the ship. Chandler studied Akai for three months, fascinated by his anatomy and his intellect, learning much of this alien race. Chandler became obsessed with finding a way to Tarlec. His obsession led him to collect another specimen who had journeyed outside of our universe, a feline-taur recom named Feyrin. Chandler was determined to find if there was a link between the two, but Feyrin escaped from one of his experiments and killed him. Ordinarily that would have been the end of a man, but the Nexus had already taken a strong interest in Chandler, having formed a strong link with him during the time he was experimenting on Akai. Though his body died, Chandler's mind was drawn to Tarlec, and the Nexus created a new body for him; the body of an Imaja. As a part of that order, Chandler's mind was opened up to possibilities that he had never before contemplated. The Imaja were just a monastic order, small in numbers, always looking in on our universe but never having a real impact on it. He had a much greater vision for the race. Ages ago the Imaja were a force to be feared in the universe, and he would return them to that status. Of course that would require that there be more recruits, and the usual methods of one-on-one recruitment were slow. He had plans for displacing entire cities to Tarlec, and allowing the Nexus to touch the minds of millions of inhabitants at once.....sure, most of them would go mad and die, but the hundred or so recruits that would result would make it worth it. Skills: Dr. Chandler is a very brilliant man, having a vast store of knowledge in his chosen fields of study. A master surgeon and geneticist, he can mold a living being into just about any form he chooses, and cure nearly any illness. Chandler is also highly charismatic and has a commanding presence, wielding a lot of influence in the Imaja order in spite of being quite young by their standards. Chandler has all of the physical capabilities typical to an Imaja, being strong and exceptionally resilient. Being a high ranking member of the Imaja order, he is granted a strong link to the sources of energy within the planet Tarlec, enabling him to generate energy shields and use telekinesis, as well as opening portals between worlds so he can quickly travel nearly anywhere. Personality: Dr. Chandler has a cold and detached demeanor, his thoughts often seeming to be focused elsewhere. He displays little if any emotion, unless sorely provoked, in which case he can be prone to explosive fits of anger. Chandler is a narcissist, obsessed with the brilliance of his plans, and completely lacking in any moral compass or any sense of empathy for those who would be harmed by his plans. He would sacrifice millions of humans and other "lesser beings" in the course of an experiment. Though the Imaja are a democracy, he has little patience for dissent within the order's ranks, and he will use his influence to bully his opponents into compliance. '''Appearance: '''Typical of an Imaja, Chander has a tall, slender humanoid body covered in leathery black skin, his fingers and toes are clawed, and his eyes glow red. Being of a human configuration, his head looks like the one he possessed as a human, save for the leathery skin and the lack of any hair; his face being a perfect albeit expressionless reproduction of the original. The skin of his head and face is pale, bordered by the top of his neck, contrasting with the black skin elsewhere. Typically he wears nothing more than a white labcoat. Category:Imaja Category:Historical People